


[Podfic] Cozy for Christmas

by MistbornHero



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas Fluff, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Eliot, Parker, and Hardison are snowed in at a remote cabin for Christmas. None of them mind one bit.Written by meils121.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Kudos: 9
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] Cozy for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cozy for Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046167) by [meils121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meils121/pseuds/meils121). 



> Hope you enjoy this one too!
> 
> I feel very weird posting christmas-y works mid-february, but I'm so late already and if I don't post now, we're waiting until next christmas, and we don't want that, do we? lmao

### Details

  * **Length:** 12:20 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (12 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * [MP3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0279.zip)
  * [Podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0280.zip)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Cozy for Christmas_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046167)
  * **Author:** [meils121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meils121/pseuds/meils121)
  * **Reader:** MistbornHero
  * **Cover artist:** MistbornHero
  * **Podbook:** knight_tracer



  


**Author's Note:**

> Find all other ITPE entries [here](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3233845.html)


End file.
